Talk:Golden Lotus Strike
I'm not seeing why shadow refuse would be used for a heal in the example given, but I'd rather leave the comment in than take the whole thing out. I don't play an assassin much, so I could easily be missing something, but seems to me using shadow refuge would waste the time to cast it, rather than just finishing off with Golden Lotus Strike and then getting out. --Kryshnysh 02:13, 11 July 2006 (CDT) :Well, you need an enchantment to get energy back. But this seems rather pointless since, well, you're just spending the energy on a Shadow Refuge and then getting a weak freebie attack in, effectively. Compared to the other assassin energy sources (Promise, Black Lotus, and just plain having a high Critical Strikes attribute), I'd have to say that this is rather unimpressive. Decent for starting an attack combo if you use AoD, though, as it'll help offset all that energy you just lost by casting AoD. — 130.58 (talk) (03:16, 11 July 2006 (CDT)) Assuming that you use some form of generic enchantment (Way of Perfection, Sharpen Daggers, Assassin's Remedy, etc.) this is a good skill to have to start a second chain. Unleash your first lead-offhand-dual combo, then you'll probably be hurting for energy a little bit. Use this skill, and you'll have enough energy to pull off at least the offhand and likely a dual. It's situational but effective. 149.169.109.224 15:05, 27 November 2006 (CST) Man, I wish this were a bit better... Given Black Lotus Strike's wide use, this should be given a buff >_< 68.45.201.243 00:38, 26 June 2007 (CDT) This badly needs one If I may add a LAME tag. Props to Entropy. Discuss. --Heelz 00:48, 26 June 2007 (CDT) :I actually use this as a second lead attack since my initial lead attack skill has a longer recharge time then the off-hand attack. It ends up letting me string a longer combo by recycling parts of the first, and the energy certainly doesn't hurt. If you were going to use this as the opener for an attack chain though, I can see how that wouldn't be very effective. -Gildan Bladeborn 01:09, 26 June 2007 (CDT) This is NOT LAME, it is a good skill if you know how to use it. i stongly suggest that tag to be removed, totally disagree in LAME tag1. Zyber 15:07, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :What Gildan said. Though, I always enjoy combining with AoD, pays for itself back to nearly 100% on a non-crit. (T/ ) 18:52, 8 September 2007 (CDT) notes I think the notes here are pretty dumb...of course this works well with thoose enchants, like all other enchants...what is special with thoose two except from being elite? -the notes should say "combines well with any enchantsment" which is, of course, very obvious.. :Not so much shadow meld imo, but aura of displacement definatly, because it moves you to a foe where you attack (IE: use a lead attack) and covers the enchantment requirement, this skill paying for the usage of both skills 124.148.120.171 09:13, 9 October 2007 (UTC)